


Wonderful life

by Mr_Motley



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Post tattoo episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Motley/pseuds/Mr_Motley
Summary: Found this in the old files
Relationships: Simon Bellamy/Nathan Young
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Wonderful life

"So you don't love me anymore?" Simon teased. Nathan felt the sarcastic reply slip out, but inside all he felt was a sharp aching 'what if I did?'  
It wasn't like the tattoo feeling. It wasn't something happy. Now when Simon would walk by too close or when Nathan would see him smile, Nathan's heart would race and ache and god, he wanted it gone. That night he threw on that same romcom he had watched during the tattoo incident.  
He ached. Under the tattoos influence, Nathan would dream about kissing Simon breathless, about holding and fucking and loving Simon, and would dream of Simon loving him in return. But now, now he dreamt of Simon kissing him, and Nathan falling apart. He dreamed of this ache growing and spreading with every imaginary advance between them. The tattoo made love seem so light and wonderful, but now Nathan was himself again. Who he was demanded to be alone yet adored, and true love had no place in his reality. True love would kill who he really was.  
The next morning Nathan could feel the bags under his eyes, the world a little darker than it had been. The group would continue on as normal, but then Simon would smile, and Nathan would lose his breath. Everything was different now. Everything just hurt. But the more days went by, the more dreams Nathan spent on thoughts of Simon, the more he clung to them. The more he needed them. He didn't want to stop; he just didn't want it to hurt so badly. The solution came to him as he watched the group go their separate ways for the night, each leaving the community center, each leaving Nathan. The solution struck him so strongly he had to laugh. It was obvious, wasn't it? He didn't want to stop loving Simon. He just wanted the love to feel the way it use to. He was practically running before he had thought it through. He needed this.  
He burst through the door, talking before anyone could have even seen him.  
"Oi Wanker! Give it back!" He demanded as he burst through the doors through the tattoo shop. The tattoo dick, whatever his name was, came around the corner menacingly.

"The hell are you doing here." He seethed.

"The tattoo, I want it back." Nathan repeated, heart pounding once again. It took a moment, but finally the tattoo dick laughed deeply.

"Why, would I ever do anything for you?" 

"Easy." Nathan began, but had no idea what he was about to say.  
"I mean clearly you lost your chance with Kelly, but I'm a ripe catch! Any girl you fancy would clearly prefer me, so take me off the market!" It almost made sense. 

"Or, I could just kill you here." 

"And deal with all that mess? Come on man, just give me the Simon tattoo and I'll be out of your hair!" Nathan bargained. The man watched him, contemplating the request.

"Why do you want it?" He finally asked.

"Why does anyone want anything!" Nathan deflected easily. The man raised his tattoo gun in some kind of threat.

"This some kind of trick?" 

"No! No, I swear on my own grave, I just want the tattoo and I'll be gone. I don't have much in the way of money, but I can pay in crips, or maybe some sexual favors?" Nathan wiggled an eyebrow. The man scoffed in disgust.

"Just get out of here." He lowered his tattoo gun, setting it down and turning back to the back room.

"Wait! Come on man, there's got to be something!" Nathan begged. The man stopped but didn't turn back around.

"Ok." He finally relented, a small smirk on his face as he turned back to Nathan.  
"I'll give you the tattoo, on one condition."

"Name it." Nathan breathes in relief.

"When you come back to have it removed-"

"I won't." Nathan beamed.

"But when you do, you'll bring ten thousand dollars for me. No tricks, no threats, just the cash. Surely your lot can find some way to gather that." The man watched Nathan carefully.

"Deal. Definitely a deal. Just put it somewhere more discrete this time, yeah? How about a butt cheek?" Nathan went to lower his pants.

"Keep your damn cloths on." The man barked, before raising his tattoo gun. Nathan felt the sting spreading across his ass cheek, and that warm, light feeling of love returning.

"Thank god." Nathan breathed out, feeling his heart pounding 'Simon Simon Simon.'

"Yeah whatever. Just make sure your pals know the deal. No tricks this time."

"No worries!" Nathan grinned. He was never getting this removed again.

Nathan left the shop with a spring in his step. The night seemed brighter, the birds sung with more melody, the air seemed clearer. He was still in love, and it felt wonderful.


End file.
